The Last Airbender?
by Rotaro
Summary: Aisui has too many secrets, She's an airbender, she's dating Aang behind her brother's back and wait... what's up with her and Zuko? Read and find out. Rated M for a reason  .
1. The Last Airbender?

ATLA Fanfic, non of the characters, except Aisui, belong to me. The story line and Aisui and her brothers belong to me and my imagination.

Chapter 1

"I'm hungry!" Kiruna yelled. "What do you want me to do eh? we barely got any food here" Siru snapped at him back. Kiruna was 8, Siru was 23, and I was 18. "But I want food" Kiruna kept insisting. "Ugh, for all the mighty spirits, shut up" Siru snapped and closed his bedroom door. Kiruna started crying loud. I went to him and hugged him tight. "Why is he so upset?" Kiruna asked me. "I don't know Kiruna" I answer. "Hey sis" he called, "yes Kiruna?" "can you cook for me?" I laughed. "We don't have any food, but I will go in there and ask Siru if he can go and buy something OK?" Kiruna nodded fast. "Thank you Aisui" he said and kissed my cheek.

I knocked on the door, "what?" Suri answered annoyed. "It's me" "Come in"he said, but I could still feel the anger in his voice. "What is going on with you?" I asked. I've have never seen my brother act this way. "The war is over" he answered. "What?" I yelled. He looked down and his face turned firm. He jolted up from his seat. "The war is over! didn't you hear me?" he growled right at my face. I only reached to his chest so at this point I felt so small that I thought he was gonna kill me. "Why are you mad? this is suppose to make you happy, plus its been over for about six years now" I asked. "It did make me happy, but was has the Avatar done? NOTHING, zero. Last airbender my butt, all this guy cares about is his beautiful abs and the fame he is getting" he exhale slowly as in to let the anger out in a more pacific way. "He will, just give him time" I said. "You need to stop believing in the stupid fairy tales mom once told you. They...are...not..real" I left his room slamming the door behind me.

"Is he gonna buy food?" Kiruna asked, "No K, I will" I said and walked out the door of our little cottage. I walked in the market but didn't find anything cheap. All I had were about, less then a dollar. I sighed. "I'm never gonna get food home at this rate" My chest hurt so badly. Siru stopped believing that the Avatar would help us right after mom died. I bumped into someone since I was lost in thoughts. "Hey be careful you meat head, pregnant women here" a young woman yelled at me. "Baby don't be like that. I'm sorry" the guy next to her exclaimed. "Look Sokka, my feet are killing me and this two WON'T stop fighting in there, so there is nothing to be sorry about" The pregnant woman walked away slowly. "I'm sorry, she gets like that sometimes" he smiled a shameful smile, "its OK" I said "SOKKA" "coming Toph, better go" he shook my hand and walked away. "Hey Toph is going crazy over there, go now" a young man demanded and I was breathless at the site. In front of me stood our hope. I gasped more loudly then intended because he looked at me."Hey" he said, "H-h-h-hey" I had a hard time thinking. He was even better looking than I imagine. "Are you...OK?" "Huh?" I shook my head, "yes" I bowed at the Avatar. "Aisui, Aisui Yamashita" "Aang" he said bowing as well. "For spirits sake's you don't need to bow at me" I said more nervous then ever. "Why not? you deserve it as much as I do" "Oh no I don't" "Why not?" he asked tilting his head, with the hottest lost expression I've ever seen.

"Well, you're the Avatar, and I'm just a simple bender" I explained. "Bender, Avatar, normal, they all deserve to be recognize at one point of their life" then he half smiled at me. Breath, breath, I thought. "Bender, what kind of bender? fire?" he asked that obviously because we were in the fire nation and I was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a skirt with splits at both corners, up to my thighs, from the fire nation. "Oh no, I'm an aiiiiiiii- ouch" I said faking falling down. "You OK?" the Avatar rushed down to help me. "Yeah, I mean, No, ow" I said holding my knee. He looked at me suspicious. "Here" he carried me bridal style to a bench near by. I had to remind my self to breath or I'll die. "Thanks" I said. "Sure, so what do you bend again" "Ummmmmm... Earth... that's it... I'm an... um... earthbender?" I didn't intend to make it sound like a question, but it did. "Ohhh" he said, clearly not believing any of it. "You gonna be OK on your own?" "yeah" I said fast. "OK, then I guess I'll see you around Aisui" I nodded, "sure thing Avatar" He bowed again and walked away. I got up fast and flew, literally, out of there. "Oh for spirit's sake I'm idiot" I banged my head against a wall. I was, I almost let out the secret me and my brothers had been working so hard to hide. The secret that the Avatar, the last airbender, wasn't really the last one. I rolled my sleeves up, tracing the blue spirals around my arms. I sighed, put my sleeves down and walked away.


	2. Confrontation

Chapter Two

Confrontation

"You met the Avatar?" Kiruna yelled while running in circles around me. "Yes K, I did" I said with a wide smile on my face, turning to the table to cut the few things I got, to make enough food for all of us. "Big deal" was Siru's response, "oh for all the wind gods, Siru would you stop!" I yelled, "What?" he said shrugging, "stop saying things about him" "oh by Agni, you did not just fell into a crush for him now did you?" he said, Kiruna's head was going crazy between the both of us. "NO" I said firm, but blushing madly. "Kiruna, go get the table ready" Siru told him and Kiruna ran out of the room. "You did too" he accused "so?" "so? Aisui for spirit's sake what is wrong with you? He is the darn Avatar, he ain't gonna look at you" Siru walked to me and spun me around. He grabbed my shoulders tight "you're hurting me" I said but that didn't make him let go. "So what?" I said to his face, "you haven't even seen him, the way he talks, oh by the spirits…. he BOWED at me, as if I was important in any way" I took his hands off my shoulders, "oh by fate and all those cursing gods" he said bagging his head against the wall. One of this days, the gods are gonna give Siru all the curses he has thrown at them. "The gods are gonna curse you" I said matter of fact, "so, they already cursed me enough" "_Ouch"_ thought my conscience _"low blow" _"what do mean?" I said walking to him, "mom died and this person called himself our hope ain't doing anything" "how are you so sure?" "by gods Aisui, what has he done so far?" I could have given him LOTS of responses, but I was not about to fight again.

"Aisui" I heard Kiruna yell, but I was out the door by then.

/Aang/

"Toph are you OK?" I asked her, she looked like a balloon, but I did not dare to say that to her face. "Does it look like I'm OK Twinkle Toes?" "not really" I said, "then there you go. SOKKA" she walked farther ahead, Zuko and Katara had invited us to a royal dinner, celebrating their wedding and the world peace that was made. "Hey Aang, we gotta stop, Toph is about to kill me if she doesn't sit down" "OK" was my answer. She bended a chair and sat on it, rubbing her feet. "Oh by the earth, my feet are killing me" "anything you need Toph?" I asked when I got close to them. "Naw…. Actually yeah" I nodded, "I'm nodding Toph" I announced, "Sokka, walk farther would you" she said bitter, I really didn't understand what Sokka saw on her to go to the extreme of marriage. I shrugged mentally. When Sokka was out of earshot Toph tried to face me. "Come sit here Twinkle Toes" she bended another earth chair for me to sit next to her, as I sat she grabbed my hands. "What's eating you Twinkle Toes? You are usually jolly and happy, even at 18" she said tilting her head. I laughed, "is nothing Toph, I'm perfectly fine" I said with a smile I knew she couldn't see. "HEY, Airhead, you are sitting on an earth chair next to the girl who feels everything through such element. Why is it that our heads are filled with our elements?" she wondered.

"I'm not doing my job" she stopped her thoughts and turned her head to me, "Aang you just brought WORLD peace, you are the Avatar" she said, "yeah" I stood up, "but what else? Go around villages getting handshakes and girls throwing underwear at me, 'cuz they want me to marry them?" Toph stood up as well, "Aang" "NO, that is not my job, I'm suppose to be helping the poor and needy, those who can't defend themselves" I said, tears showing in my eyes. "I'm not doing what's right" I said, "Aang, people still believe in you, how about you start doing it now?" she said smiling. "What about those who had stop believing?" I asked.

"Aang" Katara said running to me, I hugged her, "hey Sugar Queen, where Sparky?" Toph asked, "wow, busy much Champ?" "hey Sparks" Toph said with a smile while hugging Zuko, well trying to, Zuko had a hard time with the 'little' bump coming from Toph's stomach, "Aang" Zuko bowed, "Zuko" I repeated the action. "So, how was your trip?" "DEATHLY" Toph said, "I need a bed" she declared, "come on Champ, I'll show you your room" Zuko grabbed her hand and signaled us to follow them. "_Failure"_ my thoughts repeated.

/Aisui/

"_Crush? on the Avatar? Really?" "So what he IS a hottie" "tsk tsk, my friend"_ I hate when my thoughts battle, is like two different persons in me. I kept walking around the village. I looked up at the fire palace, home to the Fire Lord Zuko. He was cute, hot actually, but not better than the Avatar. I shrugged to myself. The guards stared me down. Having my hair covering half of my face and long sleeve in a hot summer night isn't helping with their thought either. "_Keep her watched" _I imagine them saying, you don't need to read minds to know what this ones are thinking.

"Hey Sokka look at the view" I heard a voice say, I looked up to see Avatar Aang sticking his head out a window of the palace, "Wow... amazing... well, I gotta go before she kills me you know?" The Avatar nodded to the voice and kept looking outside. He eventually looked down, his eyes fixed on me. "Hey" he said, he flew down to where I was. "_Oh Happy Day"_ my mind sang, "_shut up" _the other half yelled. I hated myself. "Avatar" I said bowing to earth, "oh by the spirits" he sighed, he grabbed my arm and brought me to my feet. His face inches from mine, "you know how much I hate that?" he whispered, I shook my head. My brain wasn't working right, his sweet breath had made my senses and common sense shut down for the day. "Well, a lot" he said with a strong hold on the 'lot' as if to make sure I didn't do it again. I nodded. "Good, now what are you doing here?" he asked tilting his head, his gray eyes trying to take mine, I looked at the ground. "Walking" I said casually. "Oh, you live near by?" he asked, with the curiousity of a child. "Not really" I answered, "mind if I walk you?" he said in a sweet, enchanting voice. "_Agni please kill me"_ was all I thought. "Sure" was all I manage to say.

Aang was like a child, he got distracted at every movement and the slightess grunt from me got him hoovering over me. "Are you OK?" "What happened?" "Are you pregnant?" his sweet voice would ask. He had force me to call him Aang, since we were walking like friends, not like nations, I agreed, not that I mind though. "You live here?" he asked once we reached the outside of the village and got to the front of our little cottage. I blushed, "_He just saw how poor you are" "Would you shut up!" _I hate my brain. All I did was nod. Then the door opened, "where on Angi's deathday were you?" Siru stopped as soon as he saw him. "Avatar" he gasped and bowed, "_faker"_ my thoughts screamed and for once I agreed. "Runs in the family, doesn't it?" Aang asked, Siru looked at him and then straighten himself, "If it offends you Avatar, I would not do it again" Siru said. I heard Kiruna gasp loudly at the sight. "The Avatar" he said breathless.

Aang stayed over for dinner, one of the village ladies had come up here and delivered food for us. "So Avatar, what's on agenda for next?" Siru asked casually. "Earth Kingdom, big dinner, lots of important people that would like to deal trade routes" he answered, I looked up and Siru's face got serious. "What about the poor and the weak Avatar? When do they get your help?" Aang looked down at his plate, Siru laughed and his fist banged the table making everyone but the Avatar flinch. "Here is your hope Aisui, going to big dinner to discuss trade to make the rich, richer, and the poor die" Siru screamed. The Avatar's face darken at the comment been made. "Siru" I said but he didn't hear me. "The hope of the world? bah, by all the curse that might fall upon the gods and spirits you are nothing but a poser, someone who stands there and gives false hopes while the poor die believing" Aang didn't look up from his plate, but the anger in his presence was felt in the room. I yanked up and pushed Siru, actually airbended, but it looked more like a strong push. He hit the wall behind him. "Keep believing you hag, you think this poser is gonna do anything? you heard him, BIG DINNER" Siru yelled. I heard Kiruna's little footsteps and when I turned he was behind the Avatar. "_Siru not gonna like it" _"KIRUNA" he yelled. Aang stood up, "you might say what ever you please about me, because is true, I'm not doing my job, I'm a fake poser, but you hurt the boy, and you, can stop believing" Siru took a deep breath and I ran to Kiruna, "go over to Siru, help him get the house clean, I will walk the Avatar half way" Aang's true voice terrified me, it was deep and cold, almost as if he didn't have any feelings "No need, I'll get back on my own, thank you for the dinner" He bowed and exit the cottage. "I HATE YOU" was the last thing I yelled at Siru before airbending him to the other side of the kitchen and going to my room. 


	3. New Job

Chapter 3

New Job

/Aang/

I walked all the way back to the palace, still thinking about what that man had said, but for some reason I didn't want to accept it. He was right, but one thing was me admiting it and another was this guy saying it so my face. I raged, but half way to the palace I started sobbing loudy.

"What's wrong Twinkle Toes?"

"Toph" I said startled

"Is nothing, I'm OK" I said wiping my tears off.

"Hey Airhead, do you forget I can feel anything?" she asked, hands on hips.

Toph was a great friend, she knew when you were OK, when you were not, I trusted her with everything. Just like I was about to, until the thought of it ran my mind.

_"So Avatar, what's on agenda for next?" the older one asked casually. _

_"Earth Kingdom, big dinner, lots of important people that would like to deal trade routes" I answered, it wasn't the best answer but it was the truth. _

_"What about the poor and the weak Avatar? When do they get your help?" I looked down at his plate. _

_The older one laughed and his fist banged the table making everyone but me flinch. _

_"Here is your hope Aisui, going to big dinner to discuss trade, to make the rich, richer, and the poor die" he screamed._

_My face darken at the comment been made, not because it wasn't true, but because it wasn't the girls fault._

_"The hope of the world? bah, by all the curse that might fall upon the gods and spirits you are nothing but a poser, someone who stands there and gives false hopes while the poor die believing" _

_I didn't look up from my plate, but my anger brought an uneasy feeling in the room. The girl yanked up and pushed her brother, too strong of a push if you ask me. He hit the wall behind him. _

_"Keep believing you hag, you think this poser is gonna do anything? you heard him, BIG DINNER" he yelled out of anger at her. _

_The younger brother ran behind me as in for protection. _

_"KIRUNA" he yelled._

_I stood up and slightly pushed the child behind me. _

_"You might say what ever you please about me, because is true, I'm not doing my job, I'm a fake poser, but you hurt the boy, and you, can stop believing" _

_The older brother took a deep breath and the girl ran to the child. _

_"Go over to Siru, help him get the house clean, I will walk the Avatar half way" she said._

_"No need, I'll get back on my own, thank you for the dinner" her head yanked up and a shock of fear ran through her eyes, my own voice boomed in my head, dry and cold._

_I bowed and got out of the house. Half way down the cottage path I heard her voice._

_"I HATE YOU" and a loud crashing sound followed. _

_I continued down the path, and away from the cottage._

"Is nothing Toph" I said walking past her.

"Twinkle Toes I know you"

She did, but I wasn't ready to tell her this.

"I just don't want to say it" I said, my voice cold and rigid again.

Toph walked over to me, a smile on her lips. She punch me slightly on the arm

"Welcome to manhood Twinkle Toes"

/Aisui/

"Aisui" Kiruna's voice filled the air.

I kept watch of the Avatar until I lost sight of him. Tears on my eyes formed as I saw him walk away slowly and his figure hard and majestic at the same time. As much as I hated to admit it but Siru was right, I had fallen into a crush for the Avatar. My fist banged the wall next to me.

"Yes K?" I asked turning around.

He too was crying, Siru had called him a baby after the Avatar left, a traitor to the family's honor. I didn't blame the guy for hiding behind the Avatar.

"Siru is breaking things in his room" he said, his voice breaking a few octaves up.

"So" I shrugged.

For all I cared Siru could commit suicide right now and I wouldn't care.

"I'm scared" he said and ran to me.

My arms grabbed him tight as he sobbed loudly against my chest.

"Me too Kiruna, me too"

The next morning I got up, Siru's door was locked so I had to take Kiruna with me to buy food. I looked in our saving spot, one gold coin. That wasn't enough, but I had to find something. We walked out the cottage and went to the village.

It was a busy day, everyone going here and there, and things not cheap on days like this. I sighed loudly as Kiruna keep whining that he was hungry.

"Three coins!" The merchant yelled at my face.

"I don't have three coins OK, what I do have is a starving brother who doesn't know the difference" I yelled back.

"No money, no food you tramp"

_"Ouch, that one hurt" _my thought said.

My hands went on his cart.

"HANDS OFF" he yelled loudly.

I was about to airbend when I delicate hand went on my shoulder and another hand paid up a whole bag of coins. Kiruna ran to the cart and picked up as many food as he could fit in the bag. It was enough for like three days. The merchant bowed and I turned arounf to find my self face to face with the Fire Lord and his wife. I bowed quickly.

"Hungry boy?" the Fire Lord asked Kiruna.

Kiruna nodded with out stop. The Fire Lord's wife smiled.

"Well then come on, is on us" she said and walked away.

They stopped at a Ramen shop, Kiruna ordered the biggest bowl there was and I ate from his.

"What was all that?" The Fire Lord's wife asked me.

"Well My Lady, I didn't have enough to pay the merchant so he insulted me and decided not to give me anything" I said as a matter of fact.

"So just for that he called you a tramp?" The Fire Lord asked.

"Pretty much My Lord" I answered.

"Where do you work?" His wife asked.

"We don't work Lady" was Kiruna's answered.

"Our mother died two years ago and since then we've lived in a cottage outside the village"

"Outside?" The Fire Lord said.

"I thought I order a new house plan for everybody from outside the city" he said surprised.

I stood up, I knew what he meant but the village people tried to protect us, they tried to keep our identity a secret, well the few who knew, which were the family who took care of our mother while she was sick. This command wasn't done with us because it was as if we didn't exist.

"Come with me My Lord" I said waiting for the Fire Lord to stand up.

I wasn't going to tell him that we were airbenders, but I was going to plan something else as an excuse.

"Yes?" he asked once outside.

"Why weren't you and your brothers moved to a better house?" the Fire Lord asked

"Well, you see My Lord..."

By all the spirits I didn't know what to say. I stood there, about ten minutes without a word ever leaving my mouth. The Fire Lord grabbed my arm, and pulled me to him. My hair moved out of my face a little and the sleeve rolled up from my arm.

"By Agni" was his response to the view.

He stared at the arrow on my forehead. Out of all the tatooes I got, thats the one I hated the most, because I had to shave my head for that.

"You are..." I didn't let him finish

"I'm begging you, please don't tell anyone, there are people who would give a fortune to find us" June the bounty hunter crossed my mind.

"You have my word" He said.

He softly let me go, adjusting the sleeve back into place. He combed my hair with his hands and put it over my face again. We walked back inside the Ramen shop to find The Fire Lady, even if she was a waterbender, talking to Kiruna.

The Fire Lord took his wife aside and talked to her, hopefully he wasn't saying anything. Then they walked back to us.

"My husband and I have spoken, and we have decided that you will work for us as our private servants, you'll all have descent rooms in the palace and be fed everyday like a normal person"

I bowed to them and thank them for everything. When we got back to the cottage I told Siru about it and he thought it was risky, but better than been here. We packed everything and headed out of the cottage into our new home.


	4. In The Job

Chapter 4

On The Job

As we started work, the house got busy. Siru never knew that the Fire Lord knew about us, and the Fire Lady insisted that we called her Katara. Siru called her My Lady, I called her Lady Katara and Kiruna just called her Katara. We all slept in different rooms, not far from each other. I've became Lady Katara's personal servant, Siru served the Fire Lord personally and Kiruna just kind of helped around the palace. I was lying down on my bed looking at the wall when Siru came in, closing the door hard behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"The Avatar's here" he said, anger in his face was clear. I sighed, I mean, what on the name of all the spirits could be worst.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked him.

"I will ask the Fire Lord for some time outside the palace to run and errand that should take time. By the time I get back he should be gone and all" Siru said locking his gray eyes with mines.

"You sure?"

"Positive, me here won't help with the Avatar. This dude probably hates me by now OK" he said throwing his arms in the air. A rush of wind came from him. Kiruna and Siru didn't have the same problem I did, Siru had refused to get the airbending tattoos and Kiruna was to young when mom died so he never got them. I wanted to do something that I could always remembered my culture so I did them. Now though, I hate that because I have to be hiding them. I blew my hair off my face.

"If you say so" I replied.

Siru got up and kissed my forehead, which was his good-night. I knew he was probably talking today and making the Fire Lord give him that time sometime today. Siru could be pretty convincing if he wanted to. He closed the door behind him.

"_The Avatar is here" _my thoughts repeated.

I blushed at the thought that I might be running into him. Man, he was one fine boy if you ask me. I giggled at the thought.

Lady Katara was one busy girl. She had to have everything PERFECT, specially hair and outfit. Sometimes I wished I worked with Fire Lord. She picked an outfit out of her GIANT closet and her hair doo was a bit too much for me, but oh well. She had said to go with her to buy and make everything ready for the big dinner there was at the palace. The Fire Lord had informed me that Siru had to run an errand and would be out for a couple of weeks. I knew it; he is always getting his way.

The Lady and I reached the market place where she looked at flower pots, food, and even matching clothes for the servants.

"What do you think of this?" she said coming out of a little confined space that served as a changing room.

She was wearing a blue robe, similar to the fire nation one, but with water symbols.

"It's beautiful Lady Katara" I replied. It really did look beautiful, if flowed gracefully with her figure and her attitude.

She took a red one and handed it over, it was a skirt, very much like mine, but only opened at one side, the shirt was short, probably it would fit above my belly, showing too much skin. It had only one long sleeve on the right side and the left side was left sleeve-less.

"Try it on" she said

I blushed, I cursed the gods under my breath about letting me do this cursing tattoos.

"My Lady, I'm more of a reserved girl. That is not something I would wear" I said, a lump on my throat.

"Oh, well let me see what I can find here" she said looking around. She then came over with a beautiful orange and yellow robe, split open at both sides, then on the top it was just like the one she had tried on, but it divided the sleeves into color. The right side was orange; the left yellow, the skirt was orange.

"I know is airbender colors, but considering were having the Avatar then I thought it would be nice if my closest servant dress in his colors" she said smiling.

"I love it Lady Katara" I really did, it fit me perfectly not to mention that she had just made my day by buying me my colors.

We headed back to the palace, lots of bags in hand, considering the Lady had just bought clothes for all the servants.

"My dear Lady, we need you in the hall room, a slight problem has presented" one servant came running to her.

"Go to my room and place this in there please" she said handing me the bags she had and going behind the servant.

I walked to the royal bedroom, I thought about knocking but my inner thought told me nobody would be in there, so I entered. Only to find the Fire Lord shirtless laying on his bed.

"_Hotness" _my thoughts sang

"_You suck" _my other side said

"I'm sorry my Lord" I said walking out the room

"Is perfectly fine, is not like you haven't seen shirtless guys before" he said with a smile while getting up.

I entered the room with all the bags and place the carefully on the floor, avoiding any eye contact with the Fire Lord, or his body.

"Lady Katara asked me to put this here and I thought it was empty" I explain

"Is OK Aisui, I'm not gonna kill you for it" he smiled.

I laughed but didn't really found it funny.

"Clothes for the servants?" he asked

"Yes my Lord" I replied

"Oh by Agni, Katara is always overdoing things. I told her not to, put she goes over my word and does this" he said pointing at the bags.

"What did she buy you?" he said pinching at the bridge of his nose.

"A robe, kinda like a Kimono, but splits at the sides, airbender colors"

"Airbender?" 

"Yes the Lady said she would like to honor the Avatar and it's race"

"Does she know?"

"No My Lord, she knows nothing about me been one"

"Does the Avatar?"

"He doesn't know either"

"Oh well, I gotta ask you for a favor, you're brother leaving me has left me at the service of the women servants, and Katara for some reason has hired young ones that do nothing but feel me up"

I tried to stiff a laugh, the Fire Lord was hot, but the Lady was fearful, I wouldn't think about doing such thing to him.

"So, I need someone to help me get ready the day of the dinner" he said sighing.

"I'll be more then glad to help and respect you my Lord"

"That's what I wanted to hear, you might exit"

I closed the door behind me, deep in thought. Siru had said the Avatar was here, but four days working for this people and I still didn't see him. Still lost in thought I bumped into someone, falling backwards on my butt.

"I'm so sorry" a hand was stretched and the thing about it that popped out the most, was the blue arrow tattoos.


	5. Discovering

**There is a lil heated action here, but not that much, that will come in later chapters.**

Chap 5

Discovering

"Avatar" I said quickly, I bowed, I was still pretty embarrassed by what had happen a few days ago.

"Aisui, right?" he said, his voice cold again, but a little awkward.

"_Grrr, sounds sexy, should jump on him" _My thoughts were going crazy in my head right now.

"_You need to shush" _My other side said.

"Yes Sir" I said nodding.

"Well, I better get going" he said walking past me.

An instinct in me caught up before I could stop it. I grabbed his arm and yanked him. He was pulled by the force and stared at me.

"_Great, now you're gonna get killed"_ I hate my thoughts right now.

The Avatar stood rigid and strong. I had no idea what to do now.

"Yes?" he asked dry

Oh by the gods, I was frozen were I stood. The only thought that worked in my head was the fact of how good looking he was. The way his shoulder was revealed by that robe, the way his arm flexed when I yanked him. I started to get nervous and a rush of blood ran through my body. By the gods and spirits why did they have to make him so hot?

"I'm sorry Avatar, I don't know what caught up to me" was my simple answer.

"Fairwell" he said and walked away again.

He opened a door but was interrupted by a servant and his door was still open.

"_Go"_ My thoughts started to battle

"_You're crazy"_

"_Maybe yes, but for him I'll be as sane as he wants me" _my crazy side purred in me

"_You and your stupid hormones"_

"_Hey double win, got a look of Zuko shirtless and get a piece of that pie called Aang"_ this part of me kinda never respected the terms Avatar and Fire Lord.

As he was about to get in, I ran, listening to the crazy part of me. He was going to close the door and I was going to lose my chance so I did what my thoughts told me.

"_AIRBEND"_

And I did, the door flew open from the Avatar's hands and I went in closing it behind me. He stood there, his eyes locked on mines.

"OK, so before you go off and kill me, I got something to say. Is that I'm sorry, I'm sorry for my brother's behavior, I'm sorry for me yanking you, I'm sorry for been annoying with the whole bowing thing, I'M SORRY OK"

I was crying once I reached to the last part. I don't think he notice I airbended his door though. The Avatar came close and hugged me.

"I forgive you silly'

His comment made my face yank up. Was he been nice to me?

"By the way, what do you hide under all that clothes? We're in the Fire Nation for the Avatar's sake, you should be, I don't know, showing a little more" his voice became a barely there whisper.

"_DELICIOUS" _my crazy side growled and the sane side wasn't responding. I would give anything for it to respond right now.

"Um, well…." I was cut off by his lips pressed against mines.

The smell of Fire whisky was strong on him and now I understood his way of acting, he was drunk.

/Aang/

"One more won't hurt" I said shoving Sokka away.

The thing with the guy and the cottage had hit me hard and I spent half of my days in the bar now.

This would explain why am I making out with this random stranger at the moment.

/Aisui/

I knew it wasn't right, he was drunk and it just wasn't right, but for some reason my sane thoughts were enjoying this too. I hate everything in me right now.

The Avatar reached for my neck and I shook my head.

"No" I gasped, but he didn't stop.

"Avatar" I tried again, but not such luck.

"_Just go with the flow baby girl, you like it, he's enjoying it"_ and I went with that.

I jumped on the drunken Avatar wrapping my legs around him. He walked/stumble to his bed, and placed me down. He was slowly taken my clothes off and then I realize that his could be a lot of problem. But by the time that he was done with my top, which was open completely, he fell asleep on my chest.

"_Awwww, that was quick"_

"_Quick? We're stuck under him" _My thoughts battled again.

After much thought I decided it wasn't going to be easy to get him off. So I decided to let this pass, maybe he'll wake up with a hangover and give me time to flee out of here.

I turned around on the bed, still sleepy, and found a very warm thing to snuggle next to. Suddenly the tickling sensation in my arm was starting to wake me up. Someone was tracing my tattoos from my shoulder to my hand. Then I came to a sense of mind.

"_Shoot" _I thought.

I opened my eyes slowly only to find a very sane Avatar lying shirtless next to me tracing my tattoos.

"Good-morning…. Airbender" he made sure to drag the last part slowly for me to understand.

"I'm sorry" I said against his chest.

He sat down on the bed and that dark presence filled the air again.

"You should be, hide something like that, FROM ME" he yelled, looking back at me.

"Earthbender? Really?" he said getting up, I got up only to find that the only thing on me was my bra and the short I wear under my skirt.

"Look, I was going to but…"

"WHEN?" he asked raged.

I knew this was wrong, that I should have airbended him off and run out of the room but I didn't, and now, I was paying for it.

I walked to him, I don't know why but somehow but in-reverence worked.

"Aang, I'm sorry" I said, hand on his shoulder.

"I know, this is something you would like to know but, it's hard to explain Aang, we did it for my mother I guess" I said tears in my eyes.

He turned around and I found him face to face to me. He pressed his lips against mines again.

"I'm not drunk, just in case" he said against my lips.

I jumped on Aang again, but this time he balanced me on one hand while the other removed the covers from the bed, leaving some space for us. He placed me on the bed and went on top. He started to slowly make his way from my lips to my stomach. For the girl airbender the tattoo was very weird, in the sense that it kind of made it's way around your belly before it went to the legs. Unlike boys which is a straight line down they're backs.

Aang's mouth made butterfly kisses on the tattoo that went on my stomach and I giggled at the sensation. The crazy butterflies everyone talks about were all over me by now. His hand had moved from my hip to my thigh.

"Aang, I don't think…"

"I think I'm the Avatar here, aren't I?"

I nodded, and he continued with his path. His hand found the top part of my shorts and began to pull on it. I moaned at the feeling of his skin against mine.

"You know I don't like bowings right?"

I nodded.

"Then I guess this can be a little punishment for not doing as I said"

I smiled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a childish laugh escaping his lips.

"Nothing" I said bringing him back up to my face and kissing him passionately.

I could feel his hand creeping into my shorts, and just rested there, on my area.

"I don't think we should…."

"Me either" he said, taking it out.

"But we can make out mean while, right?" he said hopeful

"Yes Aang, we can" and with that his lips were on mines again.

This was one way of discovering what I was, I bet Aang is relief of knowing he is not the last, but I wonder how Siru would react when he knows that Avatar found out, that the Fire Lord knows and that I'm now officially going out with Aang?


	6. The Bounty Hunters

**I'm really sorry I took so long to up-date this story. I've been in such a HUGE writers block is not even funny, but here you go guys, Chap 6 is already out.**

_**The Bounty Hunters**_

Aang pulled me to a closet near by and got in it with me.

"Aang what in the name of Agni are you doing?" I asked, but as in response his lips crashed against mines.

"I gotta...mmmmmmmmmmm" I couldn't quite think with the way Aang was touching me.

"Shhhhhh, just enjoy the moment Aisui" he said.

It's been about 3 days since his 'discovery' and since then he loves getting me out of work just to kiss me. I've never thought that Aang could be such child-like in a relationship, as if he has never got a girl before. Maybe that's because he never did.

"Aang... I... have...to...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" This kid need it to stop that seriously.

"Come on Aisui" he basically whined.

"Argh" I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine, fine, how about this, right after work tonight I got to your room" I said and a child like smile crossed his face.

"Fair enough" he said giving me a quick peck on the lips and running off.

Oh by all the gods, I was lucky.

"Aisui, Fire Lord wants you" this one old lady said.

She raised an eyebrow at me by seen me inside a close it, out of breath and alone.

"Ok" I said and got away as fast as I could. It would be hard to explain that the Avatar wanted some private time.

"How are you and Aang?" he asked as soon as I was in his room.

"Oh, um…"

"Aisui, your blushing" he said smirking.

I covered my face, oh spirits.

"Hey, its ok, I just wanted to know if he knew"

"Yeah he knows" I answered while he took my hands off my face and I blushed even harder at the scenario.

The Fire Lord had both of my hands in mines, shirtless and his hair completely loose, down to his back.

'Breath, breath' I repeated to myself.

"How did he take it?"

I looked up at him. Zuko and I had built some kind of friendship hard to explain.

"Well, he was mad at first, maybe even hurt, but then he took it nicely and…."

"Now you guys are going out" he stated with a smirk.

"Well, yeah" I said blushing, by now, I was probably blood red in my face.

I was out his room and walked to the patio, it was early noon and I liked it when the turtle ducks came out to eat.

I started to feed the little friends when someone grabbed my hair in its fist and pulled me backwards.

"I found you, airbender" the man said in a husky voice and I was out.

When I woke up I didn't really know where I was, but it was late, really late.

"Thought you could get away from me that easily right?" The man said.

"Yuron" I hated him, he killed my mother with his stupid poison, freaking stupid bastard.

"Aisui, I hope you're not hurt or have a grudge against me" he said coming very close to me.

"Get away from me" I said, spitting on him.

"Disgusting little thing" he said wiping it off and walking away.

"You know Aisui, there are many people who would give a FORTUNE for you and your brothers"

"And I should give a screw about them?" I said, anger filling the space in between in each word.

"Aisui…." I yelped as he pulled me by the hair again.

"Unless you want to die an early death, keep your anger inside"

"Screw your self Yuron"

"I've already have baby girl, thank you for the tip though, but I have a lot of deals to do, as a bounty hunter I'm pretty busy"

Then all of Yuron's men were running and whispering hard.

"What the hell is going on?" Yuron yelled.

"The Avatar" on his man said while putting the fire off.

"What the hell is the Avatar doing here?"

"Her" this chubby one pointed at me.

"Why on earth would it be her?"

Then they were gone, and I realize I was bruised and cut everywhere.

"Aisui" Aang yelled running to me.

"I'm alright don't worry"

"Alright my butt Aisui, you're freaking hurt" Zuko spoke from behind Aang.

Kiruna ran to me and hugged me hard.

"Was it him?" Kiruna whispered softly and I nodded. He broke into a strong sob.

"But I'm here, he won't hurt you" I said hugging him.

Kiruna was walking by Zuko while Aang carried me back to the palace.

"What happened Aisui?" he said in a serious voice.

"Bounty Hunters"

"Why?"

" 'Cuz were worth money Aang, the last three of our race"

"Don't you mean four?" He asked serious still.

"They know they can capture you Aang" I said.

"Are you scared?" he asked and I started to cry.

"Terrifed" I sobbed silently in his chest.

"I'm here" was his answer.


	7. Mixed Feelings

**I'm really sorry I took so long to up-date this story. I've been in such a HUGE writers block is not even funny, but here you go guys, Chap 7 is already out.**

_**Mixed Feelings**_

Aang and I have been dating for a month now and Yuron hasn't come anywhere near me or Kiruna. I don't know about Siru though, he hasn't come back yet. The big dinner got re-schedule for about two months later and Aang decided to stay for the time been.

"Aisui" Aang's voice tickled my ear.

I grunted moving to the side and streching while his fingers traced odd shapes on my skin.

"Good morning" he said kissing my cheek.

"Good morning to you too" I said opening my eyes and smiling.

"I think you are a little late for work dear" he said in a tone that was sure damn annoying.

Then I realize what he was saying, I jumped out of the bed and ran to the closet.

"Zuko's gonna kill me" I said, then I stopped on my own words.

I've never called Zuko by his name, not out loud atleast, but Aang didn't seem to catch it.

"And Katara too" he said smiling wide at my desperate self.

I airbended myself near him.

"I'll see you tonight ok?" I said giving him a quick peck on the lips and taking off.

I ran to the kitchen and there was Lady Katara.

"Hello there Aisui" she said getting up.

"My Lady" I said bowing to her.

"Oh no no no, please, you are like one of us" she said smiling.

She had to notice the confusion I had because she quickly guided me out of the kitchen into the silent hallway.

"You know, since you and Aang are…" she smiled at the end, not quite finishing her sentence.

"Oh, um, yeah" I started to blush and everything just seemed confusing for a moment.

"Well, but somehow you still have to work" she shrugged.

"That's a matter I'll discuss with my husband later, but for now, I don't want you to be late" she said giving me a little push and going inside the kitchen again.

I took off to my first task of everyday, cleaning the dinning room table. The table had to be ready and spotless before the Fire Lord got up. It was a big table but as long as I was alone it was an easy task. I took the bucket of water and spilled it over the table and then airbended it dry. Easy task.

"Aisui" one of the young servants called.

I turned to see her.

"Your brother is really sick and would like for you to go see him" she said.

I nodded and ran to the servants dorms.

As soon as I got down there I heard him cough. I entered his room and closed the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I just woke up and started coughing" he said coughing once again.

He looked pale and his voice sounded weak.

"Did you ate anything yesterday or did anything that could've got you sick?"

"No. Not that I remember" he said coughing again.

It may have seemed like a simple cold but something wasn't feeling right for me.

"Well" he started to get up.

"What the hell you think you're doing Kiruna?" I asked pushing him back down.

"I got to work Aisui" he said and tears started to form in my eyes.

He was just like Siru, always looking after the family, no matter how he felt we were always first. Since Siru left Kiruna has taken that responsability, which I personally thought that it was too much for him to handle.

"Lay down and rest, I'll talk to the Fire Lord and tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand" I said covering him with the bed sheets and kissing his forehead.

As soon as my lips touched his forehead I felt his temperature raising.

"I'll see if someone can get some medicine too" I said to him getting up and leaving to find Zuko.

On the way I bumped into the 'garden man' he was quite nice and always caring about Kiruna and I.

"How is the young boy?" he asked, he was quite aged but still had his strenght with him.

"Kiruna is sick, so I was off to try and get some medicine for him"

"Oh dear, do not go by yourself, I'm heading to the city to buy something I need, while I'm at it, I'll get the medicine for him and that way you can work"

"Thanks" I said bowing to him before heading to get Zuko.

I knocked on his room door.

"Who?" I heard him ask.

"It's me" I said and entered the room once he answered.

"Hey" he said.

"Um, Kiruna got sick and he is in a very bad condition, I was wondering if…"

"Tell him to rest and to take a day or two, he is only eight, I don't want him forcing him self too much" Zuko said smiling.

I nodded and bowed, as I was about to open the door to leave when I felt someone else closing, who was standing right behind me.

I turned around only to find Zuko right infront of me, his left hand on the side of my head and his other making his way up there, to trap me.

"Zuko" I said in pure fear, not even remembering my manners to greater authorities.

"I love the sound of my name in your lips you know?" a hot smile forming in his lips and his head was lowered so that our foreheads touched each others.

I shook my head.

"My Lord are you drunk?"

"You really think of me as a drunk man?" he asked and by his breath he didn't smell drunk, actually his breath was rather sweet with a tint of spice in it.

"My Lord, I got to…"

"You are not going anywhere" he said taking me by the waist and bring me closer.

My clothes got off my shoulders a little revealing the blue tatoos under it.

"By Agni, you're beautiful" he breath.

"My Lord, you're getting this all wrong, please, you're married and I'm…"

"Yeah, I know, Aang is a lucky man right now, but come on Aisui, you and I both know that there has been something all along, hasn't it?"

His question hit me like a rock. We had build some kind of friendship, but everytime we were near, specially when he was shirtless, like now, I started to blush and the words wouldn't come out. I'll bite my lips and start to think different thoughts not appropiate for a servant to feel. On the other hand, the room will feel oddly hot when ever I was there, specially everytime I blushed or everytime he came in very close contact with me. The thing was I never saw it that way, until today.

"My Lord, I…"

He leaned in fast his lips quickly attacking mines, but to my surprise, I found myself responding back, kissing him with the same force he was kissing me. My arms wrapped around his neck while his tighten around my waist.

For that moment, it was just Zuko and I


	8. Air Just Intensifies Fire

_**Air Just Intensifies Fire **_

Both of his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer if such thing was even possible at this rate. The distance between both of us had closed long ago, not leaving space for even air to squeze by. My legs went around his hips and he still held me, with both arms, while making small circle motions with his thumbs on my back.

"Mmmmmmm… My Lord" I called, as the sane part of my brain called out, remembering me of two things.

1)He was a married man 2) I was already taken.

'You are no fun you old hag, come one, this one is just getting spicy' the very alert and sensual part of my brain responded, but somehow, morals and ethics were starting to take over me.

"My Lord, no we're not suppose to….. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

His hands found a spot right between my legs that should have not been touched and I immideatly felt him smirk agaisnt my lips.

"Fire Lord, you're getting this all wrong" I said, trying to knock some sense into the guy.

"Aisui" he called my name, lustfully, while his eyes stared at mines with such an intensity that I could've swore I saw fire in them.

Somehow I stared back, the way he said my name was just as irristable as the way he kissed, or even looked. Oh by the spirits, it was getting hard to think.

"Fire Lord, please hear me out, this is not the right thing to do My Lord, is wrong. Lady Katara… I mean what if she finds out? Or a servant? My Lord do you… mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

He touched that spot again, he was testing to see if it was as sensible as he thought. My body was begging to heat up and I felt desires that were only awaken when Aang did similar things to me.

I shook my head.

"No, Fire Lord… awwwwwwwww" he brushed his fingertips agaisnt that 'area' again.

"Say my name Aisui, I want to hear it"

"My Lord, I am calling you, but I want you to reason on what is going…. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh by the spirits and all mighty gods"

I was losing it, all of it and he knew it.

"Say it" he sounded demanding, which still sounded somewhat sexy on his voice.

"My Lord please…. Oh by Agni."

He had walked to the bed while this conversation took place, placing me on it. I shook my head again.

"My Lord, please reason, I'm beggin you, this is not right and….. ohhhhhhhhh by the winds"

I trembled under his touch, since the 'area' was a little more open to him, and he used it agaisnt me, he knew it made me different.

'Just let yourself go girl' that little tramp inside my brain suggested.

'Are you out of your mind? The Fire Lord is married for Agni's sake' the sane part of my brain barked back.

"Say it" his voice demanded again, while I still tried, with no luck, to reason with him.

He traced his fingers around his favorite part of my body right now, which was just as you guessed, the same 'area' he's been playing with for a while.

"Say it" he was basically pleading now.

"Please just say it" his fingers still tracing there, like this was a normal everyday thing.

One more touch and I lost it, completely, I could hear the tramp in my head celebrating.

"Zuko" I breathed out.

He got on top of me looking directly at me again.

"One more time, I was just want to hear it coming from your lips"

"Zuko, you are a freaking bastard" I smiled, giving up on trying to reason with him.

"Thanks Aisui, I'll take it as a compliment"

"You're so screwed" I laughed.

"Are you gonna make sure of that one yourself?" he asked, a sensual, deep voice, came from him and all I could do was curse and curse at the gods and spirits

'Well Siru ain't the only whose getting punished' Little miss tramp said up there some where in my brain.

"Yes I am" I said pulling him to me and kissing him with the same passion we had earlier.

His hand started caressing that place he was so intrigue about and all I could do was let out the softess moans, hoping they were really low and that no one was out side the door to hear them.

"Mmmmmmmm….. Zuko" That did the trick, he was hungry for the sound of his name, he loved when I whispered it on his ear, it was like a drug to him.

I've spent about 10 minutes with him already and I know more about what he likes during sexual relationships than Lady Katara would ever know.

Like the way small circle motions on his back will trigger a rush of moans and low breaths, or whenever my tighs came in near contact with his 'manhood' he will whimper and moan, almost howl at the feeling. The fact that tugging his hair softly made him growl in pleasure and look at you with those piercing eyes of his.

Also he liked my arrows, not more than Aang that was for sure but he did have a peculiar love for the one circling my stomach, which he kissed multiple times.

After a good half an hour of just messing around he decided to head to the kitchen before Lady Katara thought that some servant was feeling him up (if only she knew?)

He kissed my cheek, then my lips then my fingertips begging me to say his name one more time. I got near his ear and whispered in a low and steady voice.

"Zuko"

I saw the goosebumps forming on his neck at the tickling of the air that left my mouth as I whispered his name.

"Thanks" he said and walked out, I walked out a few minutes after, making sure no one was in the hallway.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I did the rest of my chores and went to see Kiruna to give him some of the medicine the garden man had gotten for me. So as the night falled all I could think was about Zuko, and it didn't help that he would stare at me everytime he walked past. I shook my head trying to shush the sane part of it.

'I can't believe you, you have Aang and now you do it with the Fire Lord'

'Hey think of it as a two for one special, you got the cool one for when you hot and you got the hot one for when you wanna 'cool' down' that little tramp said, purring each word.

I shook my head again.

I went to Aang's room as promised, suddenly forgetting about everything that had happened with Zuko, like if it was all an odd story some other servant had told me.

"Hey babe" he said when I walked in, hugging me from behind.

"Wow, you smell… spicy" he said turning me around.

I made a mental note:

Make sure to wash after any other 'special' encounters with Zuko.

"Um, really, I don't know, you know that one can really percieve its own smell" I answered.

"Its ok, I like it, but I like it better when you smell sweet, like the beach in a really nice windy day" he said bringing me closer to him and kissing softly on the lips.

Zuko and Aang had different style of kissing, Aang was delicate, making sure you were the one to actually lead the way, while Zuko just took firm and first control of the situation.

'Nice my friend, good comparison' that tramp hissed.

What on spirits name was I doing?

I was actually comparing the way my boyfriend and my lover kissed.

I gasped, Did I just called Zuko… my lover?

Aang got really worried, since the gasp was louder than intended.

"What's wrong? Was it me?"

I realized I had been comparing them all the time Aang and I had been kissing.

"Oh no baby, I just remembered a chore I didn't do, but I'll do it first thing in the morning" I said kissing him once more, his arms wrapping around me and bringing me closer.

'Nice save Aisui, you're lying for your lover, your lying for Zuko'

And even though it was hard to admit, I was lying for him, for my lover.


	9. Raise In Position

Thank you all so much for the support you have given this fanfic, I am more than glad that this is of you liking. Thanks for the reviews and all. Also, if you have an account in you will find this fanfic as well since I have it published in both places.

Thanks again and enjoy the rest ^^

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_Raise in Position_**

"What's wrong Aisui?"

The dinning room was emtpy and everyone had left, since they all had families to go to for vacation time. Lady Katara and Aang had gone shopping, to the Earth Kingdom, I know, weird. Actually Lady Katara kind of dragged him out agaisnt his own will. So it was just me, a sick Kiruna, who was sleeping and him.

"Babe come on talk to me?" Zuko's arms went around my waist as he hugged me from behind.

"Well, Aang is gone for a whole week with the Lady" I said pouting.

'Or even longer' I thought.

"Well you got me you know?, I mean Katara left as well and you don't see me complaining about it" he said turning me around.

I was surprise on how much our relationship had grown, in only five days.

"Zuko, is not the same"

"What you mean?"

"Well, Aang is… well my boyfriend and well…."

"I'm your lover?" he asked raising a brow.

He knew his place and I knew mine. He had lowered himself to the status of my lover and I had a little raise in position from the mere servant role.

"Well, yeah!" I said matter of factly.

"Well how 'bout we get going on what we do best huh?" he swept me off my feet and walked to his bedroom.

I had gotten use to this, not in a comfortable way, but come on really? Would you be able to resist him?

He lay me on his bed and got on top of me, just like I had guessed from his way of kissing, he liked been in charge of things.

"Zuko, do you think this is… well… safe?" I asked suddenly feeling exposed as he opened my shirt, revealing the bandages that worked as my bra.

"Aisui, there is no one in here, only you're brother who is sick and doesn't dare to come anywhere near this hallway" he said starting with his usual rutine of kissing the line of the arrow that circle my stomach.

"I know, but like, the gods, they see everything and well… what if they punish us?"

I really don't know how come out of no where I was worried about what the gods and sprits might see. We had done this for a couple of days now and the only people I was worried about where the servants and Katara. Now out of the blue I'm worried about the gods. This relationship is giving mental issues, really big ones.

"Oh well" he shrugged.

"Atleast I'll be glad I'll go to netherworld with you" he said, smiling agaisnt my skin.

"Zuko!" I yanked his hair and pulled him so that our faces where inches away.

"Hey!" he patted the area of the hair I yanked while his eyes stared at me.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You're not serious are you?"

"Oh by Agni Aisui, really, come on babe I was just joking" he said kissing my lips softly.

Now that I thought about it, it was quite funny how I ended up in Zuko's bed (during this moments I did not present barely, if any, respect to his Fire Lord Role) One day I'm buying food for my brothers and in the wink of an eye we become servants at the Fire Palace, followed by becoming Lady Katara's personal servant and serving the Fire Lord as my brother 'attends' some matter. Which in Siru language meant, getting the hell away from the Avatar.

As I started to gain higher positions in the palace I ended up earning the very highest, (which many other female servants would die for) which was non other than, the Fire Lord's secret lover.

'What the hell are you complaining for? I don't see you air bending him off now do I?' that annoying little Tramp again.

'Oh by Agni, would you quit it, it your fault she's under him now. You made her a whore, now take the responsability' The saner part of my brain started to argue.

'I would be enjoying this if you and your stupid ass ethics didn't get in the freaking way all the time. Hell, I'll asume any responsability if I get to keep the Fire Lord growling the way he is now'

'It's just useless, you're a lost cause' I felt the sane part die out as the Tramp took total control.

I had named my two sides, funny I have to say.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm… Zuko…. Ohhhhhh by Agni let me talk!" I tugged his hair, which only got the response I wished for, the low growling sound, from somewhere deep in his throat.

"Talk" he said, King like.

"Have you ever done it with the Lady?"

We had this kind of game while we messed around, we usually ask a different questions, private questions, that were answered in between kisses, moans and lots of panting.

"Well, yeah, figures though… she is my wife" he said kissing my neck with tiny little butterfly kisses that had me giggling like a little five years old gliding on the currents of the West Wind.

"How 'bout you and Aang?"

"Nope, nothing yet, been raised by monks and an over protective and I'll-freak-out-on-you mother, we believe in something called abstinance" I said smiling wide.

"Well, if the monks and the mother looked at you right at this moment, they'll probably be grossed out with the view"

He came close and kissed my lips passionately, a little fire flame escaped his mouth when we broke the kiss, which happened when he was getting a little excited down near his 'dear manhood'.

"… on the other hand, for me you look at extremely sexy, just the fact of you like this under me makes me want to break all the rules you know?" he had that deep voice of his again.

We had established a few rules in our relationship, which narrow down to one simple resume of them all, NO INTERCOURSE.

"How do I look than?" I asked really curious at such remark.

"You look vurnerable, like a prey been cornered by its attacker. Damn those gods and spirits for making you. You look simply sexy when you flush you know?"

My hands went to my cheeks as if to hide what was obviously there.

"No, no, please, I love it" he said, in a low but deep whisper which made me melt right where I was.

I took my hands off my face and stared at him. He slowly got closer until kissing me, letting his full weight fall on me and trap me where I was. I could feel everything. His strong legs agaisnt mine, his well toned chest agaisnt the my cold stomach, his hot skin almost instantly making me hot and gasping for something, which was not air, but desire and need.

Although he was the one making me feel like this, it wasn't him my body desired, as much as I did admit that having these moments were amazing, the need was for another body. My body screamed in need and want for it to be Aang, but the boy was so causious about everything. The tiniest whimper and he'll stop, not wanting to try it again. The slightest feeling of remose will creep in and he'll just simply stop, get off and go to the corner of the room to meditate. He wasn't the same Aang I met, when we met he took charge of things, like Zuko, but now that I see it I notice that maybe, it was because of the anger that had over taken him that day. When he found out about me been a Air Bender, he was just like Zuko is, but after that day Aang was very careful, scared of every move and sound, our little make out sessions wouldn't last more than 10 to 15 minutes, and that was without counting the many times he paused.

I believed that such thing was one of the reasons for me to have this forbiden relationship with Zuko. He was different. More demanding, more ruling, the place and everything was chosen by him. Although also a gentleman he did let me have my fun every once in a while by letting me take charge, but he will quickly take the ruling position once more.

I needed Aang to be that way, I need him to take charge because if it was for me I wouldn't let the boy even touch me, since with Aang my morals ALWAYS won (AKA my sane side) while with Zuko it was the desire the one who won (AKA the tramp)

"Hey?"

"Yes Zuko?" my hands making small circle motions on his tone abs.

"Aang's a lucky man" he breath out, lately he had been saying that a lot.

"Why?"

"Because he has the most amazing woman, in every aspect" he said looking down at me and winking.

I blushed immideatly, trying to hide the smile that was creeping in.

"You're lucky too" I said, he had Katara who was so sweet and kind. The man had to admit he was lucky.

"Yeah I am, I mean is not very often but I do have you in the best ways"

"That's not how I meant it Zuko" my fingers now tracing the lines of his chest and abs.

"But I did, I meant it the way I said it Aisui" he closed his eyes as I felt his chest raising and falling at the soft rythm of his breathing under my hands, while he turned around to his side facing me and putting his arm over my waist, his fingers caresing my lower back.

"I don't know about you Aisui, but this is very statisfing, as if we needed each other in order to feel complete"

He was right, but I was not gonna admit it infront of him, so that he ran had his marriage with Lady Katara annuled and try to marry me? So I just nodded.

"Look at me" he said, in that deep, demanding voice.

I did as he asked and he kissed me softly, not like the other times.

"My Secret Air Bender" he whispered before closing his eyes once again, his fingers still caresing my back as I did the same to his chest.

I walked out the room, Zuko had fallen asleep and I wanted to check on Kiruna. Walking down the main hallway I saw a figure. Tall, long brown hair down to his eyes, covering them. A wide smile crossed the figure's lips and I gasped and ran towards it.

"Hey" he said as I jumped on him and he twirled me around.

"Siru, you're back!"


	10. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

**A/N DEAR READERS I know I owe you an update for this fanfic, but I have honestly lost the love I had for it, cause of the way its written, I PLAN to erase it for now and edit a bunch of stuff in it. If you are still interested in reading this then I will appreciate it if you kept on watch for it cause it will be out again, and hopefully be better as well. I'm very very sorry for my lack of attention towards this fanfic.**


End file.
